Temptation
by Nikki-4
Summary: Take a walk into the live of 2 people who's hearts and brains battle each other for the right to be with one another. main couples: TP, GB, MU, TM in later chaps.
1. PROBLEM

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER I AM JUST USING THEM IN MY STORY. THE PLOT HOW EVER DOES BELONGE TO ME.**

**For all you readers out there this is my first time writing these stories so no flames PLEASE! I hope you like this story. Review! Review! Review! **

* * *

On with the story: **_Temptation_**

**_Trunk's Prov._**

Today is like every other day. I mean common when will my mom ever let me do things the way I want. Grrrr here she comes again. "Yeah mom what is it this time."

"Don't talk to me that way." She said to me.

Oh no now she is gonna start with that whole lecture again about respecting your parents, I'm 22 god dam years old. Yup there she goes again. I wonder what Pan is doing, feel like I haven't talk to her in a long time. Last time I saw her we didn't really talk but she did look beautiful. She sure has developed over the years. Oh, my gosh, she's got a slender body, like an hourglass. Her breast are lets just say she ant little Panny any more. OOOO Nonononono I'm already getting a hard on and my mom there, think ugly thoughts. It's a good thing I'm behind this desk. I can't believe what I'm thinking, I mean its little Panny. ...HEY what did she just say?

_**

* * *

3rd Person **_

"What did you say?" stuttered Trunks.

"I said that you need to stop acting like a child." sated Bulma.

Trunks still in shock says "No not that, before that."

"Oh, that Gohan and Videl are leaving for an excavation tomorrow. They need someone to watch Pan, because they are gonna be gone for 2 months. So I told them that you would do it. Have you not been listening to me." Bulma said a little aggravated.

"What why can't you watch her or Chi-chi." Trunks replied anxiously.

"Because Chi-chi does not even live here any more, if you don't remember her, Goten and Bra left to live in America. Your father and I are going on another honeymoon tomorrow. We also won't be back for at least two months because we are going to visit Chi-chi for a while to catch up then were going to visit Bra, Goten and my grandson Goku Vegeta Son." Bulma mused.

"Ok when is she arriving?" said Trunks.

Bulma says "To Night at 8p.m. so have a guest room set up for her. Ok, well bye?" All Trunks could do is nod his head yes.


	2. PROBLEM CLARAFIED

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER I AM JUST USING THEM IN MY STORY. THE PLOT HOW EVER DOES BELONGE TO ME.

To all you readers, I hope you like this chapter.

Here are there ages sorry I didn't put it in the first chap.

Trunks-22

Pan-17

Bra-20

Goten-21

Uub-18

Maron-20

Everyone else, well your guess is as good as mine.

**Pan's prov.**

Man this is great I'm gonna go to Trunks' house. From what Goten tells me Trunks parties and always has a girl with him. This mean I can go to all those party this weekend, cause he will be too rapped up in some bimbo chick! I probably can even get him to let me have a birthday party in two weeks!

"Yes, Mom?"

"Are you packed?" yelled Videl.

"Yes."

"Then hurry up we need to leave!" yelled Gohan.

The only bad part about this is that I'm going to be staying with Trunks, I mean he is cool and all…. Who am I kidding I'm still have a crush on him. I mean it, has anyone ever seen such a well built man, who's caring and always puts his problems last when concerning someone else. Man I hope I will be able to last.

**3rd Person**

"PAN HURRY UP!" yelled Gohan.

"I'm on my way if you would help me them maybe I would already be done." Yelled Pan.

'Man I swear they just want to get rid of me as fast as they can' thought pan. After Pan has everything packed she capsules everything put the little capsule in her pocket. She comes down stairs to some mad parents, but they don't say anything and just take off to Trunks house.

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC

Trunks just got everything ready for Pan. Even though he doesn't show it he is very nervous about her coming here. "Trunk I'm sorry." Marron say.

"For what?" ask Trunks.

"Well you see I was kinda there at the time when Gohan ask your mom about Pan. I kinda told her that you should do it." Responds Marron.

"Why did you do that?" asks Trunks, who is a little mad.

"Well if your mom didn't do it, then who would, huh? You know Gohan doesn't trust my Uncle 17 and seeing as how he is living with us, I doubt he would ask. That means he would have asked Yamcha and you know that he is a big pervert. I don't want Pan put in that situation. I'm sorry it had to be you but that is pretty selfish of you. She was one of your best friends, I was even hoping you could reconcile It." angrily replied Marron.

"I'm sorry, you're right I'm being selfish. Its just that she is going to want me to spar with her all the time I know Panny, she's a little tomboy." Trunks said.

"You haven't seen her in a long time have you? Oh this is going to be funny." giggles Marron.

Trunks looks at her skeptical and ask, "What is going to be funny?"

"First of all don't call her Panny unless you want her to kick your ass. Second of all you will see when she comes." giggles Marron.

Just then Vegeta appears and tell Trunks he wants to talk to him. Trunks then Follows him to the kitchen. Vegeta starts off.

" Well brat your mother told me that you will be watching Kakarot's grand brat. This goes without saying you better treat her right especially on her birthday. I did not come here to threaten you, but to warn you that the blood moon has already started you know that means you will be looking for a mate; you will be more drawn to Pan because she is say-jinn. I know you haven't seen her in a long time any you are already craving her right?" Trunks nodes his head as he tries to process what his father just told him. "That's what I though. I have to go, so be careful do you understand me?" Vegeta says, as he gets ready to leave.

"Wait! What I can't be with Pan first of all her Dad will kill me. Second of all I'm with Marron and I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Don't be so sure of your self brat. I have warned you." Says Vegeta as he walks out the door.


	3. ARRIVAL

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXEPTFORPLOT HOW EVER DOES BELONGE TO ME.**

**Hello reader, sorry it has taken me so long to write a new chapter. I sort of had writer's block, but I promise to try and write more often. I hope you like this chap.**

**_AGES:_**

Trunks-22

Pan-17

Bra-20

Goten-21

Uub-18

Maron-20

Everyone else, well your guess is as good as mine.

**Trunks' Pro.**

What the Hell! Man this can't be happening to me, just when I thought I would get some alone time with Marron. Well at least Pan and I can get reacquainted. I might even get her to forgive me for all those times I've ignored her. Its not like I intended to its just that with her always wanting to spar, it kind of got annoying.

* * *

"Nock, Nock" 

"Hey Girl", squealed Marron, as she hugged Pan.

"Hey", smiles Pan as she hugs the pretty blond back. "Hey I kind of can't breath."

"Hello Marron where's Trunks?" asks Gohan as he gives her a hugs to.

"Trunks is in the kitchen talking to Vegeta."

"Thanks." Gohan takes of to the kitchen to speak with Trunks.

* * *

"Hey Gohan, here so soon?" laughs Trunks. 

"Yeah, well sorry about that."

"Its cool."

"Where is Vegeta?" asks a confused Gohan 'I could have sworn that Marron said that he was hear.'

"Yeah well he was here, just came to warn me that if I do not take care of Pan then well… umm… you can use your imagination. I swear he cares for her like she is his own daughter."

"Ain't that the truth. Pan is always over there draining. Oh umm…here is my cell, Videl's cell, and the hotel's number. If there is anything wrong you call us, ok?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, and Trunks don't let her go to any parties, last time I let her she was there on a date with some boy. He is lucky I didn't kill him."

"Umm… Ok." They both walk out in to the living room. 'Man Pan sounds like she has changed some.'

* * *

Once Trunks enters the living room he sees Gohan hugging Pan and saying bye before he leaves. Trunks then looks at Pan and his jaw drops. 'What the hell, is that Pan? She really has changed' Trunks' eyes roam her body from head to toe. Pan is wearing a brown long sleeve shirt that is off the shoulders. It end above her belly button which is sporting a lovely silver butterfly ring. While wearing some hip hugger jeans that fit perfectly, with some brown boots that were haft way to her knees. 

'Is that Pan Dam she is gorgeous When did she grow up. She sure did get some assets though. Wait what am I thinking this is little Panny. I'm with Marron the person I want to merry.'

" Trunks." Says Pan as she gives Trunks a hug. 'Man she even fits good with me, and she smell like sweet chocolate strawberries, hmmm…its intoxicating.'

"What up Panny?" Says Trunks with a seductive smile. Pan playfully punches Trunks in the arm. "Ah that hurt."

"Well you shouldn't call me Panny, Boxer Boy" replies Pan well smiling.

Marron's phone begins to ring. After she hangs up the phone, she walks over to Trunks and gives him a hug and kiss. Then she tells him that she needs to go but that she will be back later around 4pm.

* * *

**Again sorry it took me so long to write this chap. Thanks you to all the people who have reviewed. ****Next chapter we will see thing from Marron and Pans point of view. I might put Goten and Bra in it to, but I haven't made up my mind yet.**


End file.
